There Is No Such Thing as Skipping
by Mag-chan
Summary: He blamed his skipping on the afternoon being too hot. AU. Sort of Guy/Luke-ish if you want to look at it that way. Written for a friend.


He blamed his skipping on the afternoon being too hot. Who the hell would feel like being stuck in a stuffy windowless classroom with 30 other people when it was 90 degrees? At least outside there was some hope for a breeze or something.

Being out of the classroom during class time also meant no students wandering around, which also meant Luke's favorite – considerably cooler – resting spot at the old tree in the back of the school was currently empty. It had just the perfect amount of shade and breeze to keep him from immediate sight – and from frying himself to death.

He'd just began to nod off when the surprising sound of a voice just below him made him sit up with a jump and a yelp – and in the process almost fall off the branch he'd been planning on napping on.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Algebra?"

Clinging to the branch as if it were his only link to life, he glared down at the new arrival while his heart tried to slow itself down from the sudden panic.

"Guy! What the heck?"

An annoyingly perfect smirk was his answer.

"What? Oh. Did I startle you? My bad."

That bastard. He knew he'd never admit to something as uncool as having almost fallen off because of him.

"Tch, you wish. I... was just about to climb down. You just caught me in the middle of that." He hurried to change the subject, "What are you doing out here anyway?" An obviously planned pause followed, as well as a tiny smirk, "Aren't you supposed to be looking after coach's balls?"

"Ha_ha_, Luke. Very funny. Yes, I get it, they hired me as our P.E. teacher's assistant; you think it's funny. It doesn't get any funnier the more you say it, you know?"

By the time Guy was done speaking, the redhead was already standing before him, that spoiled grin he so loved to use against him on his face.

"Really? It's still funny to me. The guy _hates_ us."

He had a point. For some reason, the school's coach had had it out for them ever since they had joined their respective teams; first Guy, then Luke once he had entered high school – Guy personally suspected he had a beef against Luke's family (who could blame him?), but the redhead had never understood rivalries too much, so he'd just let him go on thinking it was just unexplainable hate. However, both Guy and Luke had proven to be particularly good at what they did, so it had turned into an amusing sort of love-hate relationship. He may not have liked them personally, but they won him championships. What was a coach to do?

"Well, unlike _some_, some of us haven't had university trust funds since the day we were born. You know I need to save money."

Guy had no trouble admitting to his monetary situation – he'd had a while to get used to it –, but he knew the topic tended to make the redhead uncomfortable, so before the usual troubled frown could finish making its way into his face, he moved forward and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Besides, that way I get to keep an eye on you. You _did_ say you didn't want me to go without you."

The memory of the embarrassing night in question made Luke's face grow an uncomfortable shade of red – but luckily it seemed to have taken his mind off the money talk –. He'd been terrified at the sudden possibility of Guy leaving after he graduated and... well, needless to say he'd said some embarrassing things. Could anyone really blame him? He'd been home schooled for as long as he could remember, and Guy was the only person in this school who didn't judge him for it, or make him feel like an outcast for being so ignorant in the way things seemed to work out in the real world. Guy made him feel safe, and the possibility of that going away had frightened him more than he wanted to remember.

... But he wasn't going to think about that.

He tried to stutter some kind of response, trying not to sound completely flustered and failing majorly.

"I-You-That's not fair, you bastard, I thought you were leaving- You- Argh, _shut up._"

Guy could only laugh in response as he withdrew his hand.

"Right, Luke."

"_Anyway_," The still blushing redhead crossed his arms in front of his chest and kept his eyes pointedly away, "You gonna turn me in?"

There was a long, drawn-out sigh from the blonde as he rested his hand on his hips.

"I _should_ turn you in. You shouldn't be skipping class, Luke. Especially if you're having trouble getting used to a classroom. Hiding isn't gonna make it any better." His countenance softened as the redhead's shoulders dropped in that quiet admission of guilt that he'd always been able to read so easily, "But..." Another sigh. Suddenly hopeful green eyes met his, and the blonde couldn't help a wary smile. Damn it, he was a horrible authority figure. "I guess I'll let it go this time."

And _there_ was that smile again, and if Luke hadn't been going through his "I'm too old and cool for hugs now" stage, Guy suspected he'd have found himself with an armful of grateful redhead. He pushed back the slight disappointment when all he got in response was a "Thanks, Guy," and a brighter smile.

He cleared his throat to get rid of any lingering thoughts, promptly stopping the redhead in the act of climbing back on the tree by catching the back of his collar just in time.

"... _But_ you'll spend this hour and a half reviewing the contents with me."

It was a good thing he'd been expecting the groan that followed.

"But _Guuuy_!"

"No buts. Come on. If you're good and finish these exercises quickly, I'll take you out for ice cream when we get home."

That made the redhead pause. Luke might have been too old for hugs, but he apparently wasn't too old for treats.

Guy could only grin as he led the suddenly subdued redhead to the library.

Yep. Needed to keep an eye on him alright.


End file.
